Trouble
by NewsiesRoni
Summary: Trouble is her name. But no one knows she's a girl, no one know's her past, with her Absol. She's taking on the leage and maybe see some old faces. Who's she's hidding from and why does she have these powers. Maybe the answers in Pallet town.
1. Visites, attitude, and Friends?

Walking down the street know she could not let anyone know her name, her history, or her gender. But that's not going to stop her from becoming a Pokémon master.

Her clothes the same as the ones Ash Ketchum wore in Battle frontier. Black hair sticking out of her hat, green eyes shining.

My Best friend and only Pokémon Absol or I call him Papa. Walked by my side as we walked throw a new town.

"Papa, where do you think we could find the Pallet town Professor's Lad?"

Mama "We'll Troubleasha I would start with asking someone."

The girl dismissed as a boy glares at her Pokémon "No really." she said sarcastically

Finding an old women with at a garden, Troubleasha smiled "Miss do you know where I could find." she paused looking at the writing on her hand "Professor Oak's Lab."

The women smiled "Of course just down the street."

Fallowing her figure to a big building. As Troubleasha entered quietly and softly.

A sudden voice made her jump half way to the ruff "Who may you be?"

A Very old man who sat in a wheelchair looked at the Girl who pulled her hat down.

"Hi I'm Troubleasha." she said calmly.

The man raised an eyebrow as most did at the young girl name.

Troubleasha "My dad thought of it." she explained not wilting as most did under the older man's gaze "I really need to find Professor Oak."

Older Man "He's been gone for years." he snapped wheeling away.

Troubleasha not being a girl to give up easily grabbed his wheel chair "Do you know where I can find him?"

Older man "Why do you want to know?" he asked angrily

Troubleasha "He sent my father out on his journey and I want to start a journey like him." she said happily

Older Man "Leave no one has been set out in years. No normal trainer will be either." he tried to pull away from the young girl grip, but she stayed

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not no ordinary trainer I'm going to be a Pokémon master. I love Pokémon and want to test my skills so I'll ask again Where is Professor Oak." She said it easily, not backing down "I'm not one to give up so it'd be much easier for you to help."

The man looked at her again noticing a fire in her eyes he's screen in only one trainer before, and he turned out to be one of the best. Thinking he know everything about the boy he need to know, ever though he didn't really know his real gender.

The man smiled "Well take a seat Troubleasha."

Troubleasha nodded sitting down on an old couch as the man left. Troubleasha soon got up being carious and looking at the many machines.

Papa "Troubleasha don't get into any trouble." he warned

Troubleasha "Don't worry Papa these machines haven't been touched in years. I wonder why Professor doesn't still use them."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

Troubleasha and her Pokémon jumped in surprise.

Turning slightly she saw the same man, but this time in a lab coat.

Troubleasha "I thought you were getting Professor Oak."

"I did."

She looked around slightly "And where is he."

"Young child I'm Professor Oak."

Raising her eyebrows.

Professor Oak "So you want to travel?"

Troubleasha "No I want to win with the Pokémon I become friends with a chose to travel with."

Professor Oak "Friends?"

Troubleasha "Ya friends the only this that can have you win and have fun doing it." Papa rubbed his head against his trainers.

Troubleasha "This is Papa." she introduced "What are these machines?"

Professor "All my life works." he sighed "I tried so hard to make a machine that would help all Pokémon. it'd make them easier to get along with."

Troubleasha "But isn't that the fun of catching a Pokémon, you and the Pokémon Growing to like each other."

Professor "In some ways yes."

"Did you like give up on all of it." she asked looking at all the dust.

Professor "People n pallet town stopped taking interest in battling. Pokémon entirely almost."

Troubleasha "My dad loved his Pokémon, he says he remember making friends with his first Pokémon. He grew up here. He said the best time of the year was when the snow just started falling and it sparkled."

Professor still studying the girl (Boy he believed) "So what do you want to be."

"Pokémon master."

Professor "How can I help I don't got any starter types."

"Got a Poke Dex?" she asked

"One but why?"

Troubleasha smiled "We'll I want to travel and hopefully maybe find new Pokémon or info on some. You'd be surprise by my bond with Pokémon."

Professor oak looked her over "Here, I've programmed it except you home town."

"We'll I guess from now on this is my home town." she took the Dex, giving a faint smile "Thanks, and sorry about the machine." she yelled running out of the lab with a map behind her.

Right as the Machine started smoking.

"Okay Papa the first Gym is Putter city. But we might want to try catching a Pokémon." Troubleasha said to her Pokémon.

Papa "May I recommend a Pikachu?"

"That'd be a some. My very own Pikachu."

Papa "Do you wish to have one?"

"Oh how I wish." Troubleasha sighed "But I want to actually catch it." she sighed

Papa "Do you wish…"

They were stopped by a rustling in the bushes. Out dropped a beaten Pokémon. Scares and cuts a Pikachu.

Troubleasha "Um…Papa?"

"Not me love."

"The poor thing." she gasped

Papa "You're a boy."

"Boys have feelings. I've got to heal it." Her hand started glowing as Papa hit her.

"Ow, why?"

Papa "Not out here, someone will see." he pulled us into a bush as is started healing the Pokémon a gift I acquired, along with being able to speak to Pokémon.

The Pokémon slowly got up. "He's okay.

The Pokémon stood up in front of Troubleasha and grabbed her sleeve pulling her deeper into the forest.

There stood several hurt Pokémon of all different types.

Papa "Troubleasha, you can't possibly think you can heal all of these Pokémon."

The young girl pulled down her gloves "I don't think I know."

She started healing the Pokémon one by one each taking a little out of her.

Papa who was watching for trespassers, didn't hear the small gasp from two boys. Both watching in amazement.

Suddenly an Ice breath hit them and Papa pounced on the finally sensing there Power.

"Wow" said a boy with almond hair in amazement.

A boy with Brownish Red hair "Almond get home and tell mom I'm going to the Pokémon center." he pushed the younger boy forward.

Papa looked at him as Troubleasha feel to the ground with no power left but all Pokémon healed.

Papa "I must get master to a Place to sleep."

"I know a place!" the boy said not even thinking about the fact that he could understand the Pokémon.

Papa "You shouldn't even be here." he growled

"Ya I never do as told so you have two choices let me come and I could show you the place Or I'll just fallow you anyways." the boy smiled

Papa "I shall fallow human." he growled

The Boy showed the Pokémon to the Closest Pokémon center.

"Hey Nurse we have a hurt trainer." He yelled walking into the center

Nurse "I'm sorry did you say Trainer….oh my the poor boy. Do you know who he is?" she asked putting Troubleasha onto a stretcher.

Papa pulled a Poke Dex out of his Trainers Pocket. Nurse Joy grabbed it "Troubleasha of Pallet town."

"Troubleasha?" he laughed slightly.

Nurse "Like you should be talking Andrew Snatch."

Andrew who was accustom for people calling him Snatch for a reason odd. He wasn't going to talk about.

~~Troubleasha

I woke up holding my head.

"Ugh…what happened." I asked in my normal voice native to my home region

Nurse "Good son you're up."

Son? oh wait I'm in the Pokémon center.

Troubleasha "Ya." I nodded "Do you know where my um…Absol is?" quickly changing her voice.

Nurse "Of course he's been in and out all day." she smiled at me sweetly

"Day?" she asked

Nurse "Yes you've been asleep for a whole day. May I ask does that happen a lot?"

"Um…I guess sometimes." I shrugged "It's no big deal."

Nurse "In case here's my card keep it on you. Snatch He's awake."

Snatch walked in with Papa.

"Papa!" the girl smiled at her Pokémon hugging it's neck.

The Pokémon let out a load roar liking her face.

Snatch grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the building.

Troubleasha "Trying to start a criminal life by kid napping a kid?" she asked sarcastically.

Snatched "Oh you've got some explaining to do." he growled not backing up on ground. Much like Troubleasha.

"And why should I tell you anything?"

Snatch smiled "Because how easily I could go the Police and tell them you're the person who's been kidnapping Pokémon." he hissed

Troubleasha "And why would they believe you?" she asked twisting her arm out of his grasp.

Snatch "The Police chief's my dad."

Troubleasha "We'll I'm not scared of police."

"Well someone with the name Troubleasha' s hiding from someone. I'm almost positive you don't want them to find you before the Pokémon League finals." Snatch smiled

Troubleasha glared "How do you even know my name?"

Snatch help up her Poke Dex.

"Hey" Troubleasha tried to grab it from the boy.

Snatch "No it's my insurance."

Troubleasha Grabbed the Boy pulling him into the bushes of the forest.

Troubleasha "If you haven't noticed I'm a special trainer. I can speak to Pokémon and heal them." she explained in a whisper "I'm not even suppose to be out in this Region. If I get caught now almost 3 mouths of work can be lost."

Snatch "Why?"

Troubleasha "Your noisy anyone ever tell you that."

"Yes." he smiled

Troubleasha "My parents just didn't want me to be a trainer, and also your annoying." She turned on her heels as Snatched tackled her.

"Wait more explaining." he shouted

"About what?" she asked

"Well are you have a partner yet?" Snatch asked smiling

"Partner?" Troubleasha sat up on the ground.

"You need a partner, and I've been looking for one." Snatch smiled But I don't have good track record I need someone who's just as fearless as me. If you let me I'll keep my mouth shut about everything."

"Everything?" Troubleasha asked

"Everything." he promised

Troubleasha smiled "Fine deal, but there's something you should know." she said stopping him from his little victory dance, and started walking away "I'm a girl." she giggled as he feel slightly.

Snatch "I know that."

Troubleasha "Sure."

Hope you like sorry it's long.


	2. Team Who?

Paste your document here...

Papa "Why's he coming with us?" he asked annoyed at the new addition they where waiting for at the moment.

Troubleasha "He could help." she mumbled fiddling with her locket.

Snatched walked up to the team. (Picture Gary with Brown red hair, Green eyes, a Green shirt and Black pants. About Ash's old height.)

Troubleasha "Well come on." she said as the three started walking even though it was the middle of the day.

Suddenly a Electric attack hit the two trainers. Shocking the both of them.

Turning around a Pikachu jumped into Troubleasha 's arms. It had a large cow like as it chirped rubbing his head into her neck.

A similar Pikachu jumped into Snatches arms except this one sported a white daisy.

"Hi my names Pichu!" the Pikachu in Troubleasha 's arms greeted.

"I'm Khu." The daisy Pikachu greeted

Pichu "Can we come travel with you. After what you did for are friends and family, you're the only trainer we ever want to travel with your so nice."

Troubleasha "Sure you can travel with us." she smiled at the Pokémon.

The group started walking into a large forest.

"Help!" Someone cried throw the forest.

Both kids looked at each other running to find the source of the noise.

Suddenly coming to a clearing stood a Women with Red hair an A man with Blue hair both easily in their 40-50. There with them stood at Meowth.

Meowth "Suck a good day for stealing Pokémon. You can almost smell it In the air." The Pokémon laughed

In front of them stood a Boy taken back. He feel back "Aw a talking Pokémon."

"Yes a Talking Pokémon now give me your Pokémon Twerp." The man Laughed

"Papa Ice wind!" Troubleasha Yelled an attack. Her Absol used the attack full force sending The Team back.

Snatch "Who are you?"

"From the Stars and Beyond,"

"The Hero's for the bad guys."

"Best trainers in the world,"

"Going to beat who anyway."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Meowth that's right."

Troubleasha looked at them confused an turned to Snatch.

Snatch "Team Rocket, bad duds." he summarized

Troubleasha "Well Pichu let's send them off." She told her Pokémon as it used a large Thunder Bolt making everyone cover their eyes as Team rocket flew off.

"Wow" the small girls eyes widened.

Snatch looked equally impressed.

"Wow hi my names Tech, you name it I can make it." he smiled

Snatch "Hi My names Snatch and That's Troubleasha. These are our Pokémon."

Tech "Well thanks for the help." he thanked "Where you heading?"

Troubleasha "To get eight badges."

Tech eyes widened "Can I come?"

Snatch looked confused "Um..What?"

Tech "Sorry, I'm going to be a Gym leader one Day. So I was hopping if I could travel with you."

Troubleasha "What's your specialty?"

Tech "Haven't figured that out yet." he said scratching his head.

Troubleasha grabbed Snatches arm "Excuse us for a minute." She pulled him a little ways away "No way!" she whispered yelled

Snatch "Why not, he could help."

Troubleasha "Ya I tell him I'm hiding from people and am a girl do you really thing he's going to be hanging around?"

Snatch "If he does that we'll have my Pokémon us Amnesia." he reinsured "Your in!" he turned to Tech.

As they walked Troubleasha started explaining that she was yes a girl, and so much wanted to compete and for that could not let anyone know who she was. He told him about the special powers and her Pokémon.

Troubleasha "One more thing." she turned to both boys giving each a peck on the lips.

Snatch's eyes widened "Why did you do that?" he asked slightly turning red along with Tech.

Papa "So you could hear us you goofs." he said harshly

Tech being the quickest to recover "Well there might help if we've got someone fallowing us. It'll help us stay in touch." He handed each of his partners small chips.

Troubleasha "What are these?"

Tech "You put in your ear like so." he demonstrated "And the other on a sleeve or your vest." so you can hear the others." he spoke into the chip so the others could hear.

Snatch "Now that's epic."

Troubleasha "Genius."

Tech "Well thanks." he thanked

Papa "Um maybe you guys should…look up."

All three trainers looked up to see a Flying Pokémon with Rainbow wings.

Troubleasha "Is that normal here?" she whispered softly.

Snatch "No it's not normal."

Tech "Very un normal."

Troubleasha "Then Wow."

Snatch "Ya it's amazing."

Tech "Really."

Troubleasha "Some first day."

~~Hope you like Please reveiw.


	3. Tear, cooking, and Wishes?

The three walked throw the forest not really caring.

Snatch "I can't believe I thought you were a boy." he mumbled

Tech "You're not alone."

Khu "They ever going to get over that?" she asked walking with the group.

Pichu "I don't think so."

Papa "Well Love, do you think maybe we should set up camp?"

Troubleasha "Ya let's start setting up camp." she agreed as the group set up all laying there Sleeping bags.

Snatch had a small red one with Yellow strips.

Tech "Set out a blue one with A large gear. Troubleasha slapped her head.

"I left so quickly I left it at home." she moaned

Papa who wanted to help, but before he could Snatch stopped him "Well it's not that cold tonight, so sleep without one and in the nexted town you can phone for one."

Troubleasha "Phone…ya I'll send for one." she looked worried.

She took her sketch book out and started drawing the odd Bird Pokémon.

Papa "Do you wish…"

"No I can't risk making wishes with them around." she stopped the Pokémon "Besides I really want to do all this on my own prove if I can do it." Troubleasha interrupted the Pokémon

Papa nodded laying down nexted to the girl.

Snatch picked up a few berries and started cooking.

"You cook?" Troubleasha asked trying to hide the small laugh

Snatch "Ya I cook got a problem." he asked sharply

"No, just didn't pin you for a cooker." She smiled going back to drawing.

Snatch pulled out some gears and stuff and started making something.

All trying to have a quiet night not really caring what was going on they would have been surprised not too far away in a town in the town of Pallet a conversation was going on about Troubleasha.

Professor Oak "And your sure you gave this boy the directions to my lab?"

He asked Mrs. Ketchum who just looked out the window much like she did since Ash left "Yes Professor I'm positive. He had an Absol with him. Why did he come?"

Professor "He wanted to start a journey." He sighed

Mrs. Ketchum "But you stopped sending people out after Ash."

Professor "I wasn't going to but it was like I saw a fire in his eyes that I've seen only once before. He reminded me of Ash so much. He talked to his Absol like it was a person and smiled. He reminded me why I became a professor."

Mrs. Ketchum "So you just sent him out!" she yelled

Professor "No, but then I noticed something. He was going with or without my help. I could since there was something different about this boy. You could almost feel a strange Power coming off of him."

Mrs. Ketchum "I know what you mean I could feel it to. Did you notice he did look a little like Ash though."

Professor Put a hand on the women's shoulder "I know you miss him Delilah."

Mrs. Ketchum "I only want to know if he ended up happy, and with a family." she let a single tear full.

~~Nexted day

The phone in the Lab rang loudly as Mrs. Ketchum mopped. Slowly answering it the Face of the Boy from a few days ago came on.

"Oh hi I was looking for Professor Oak's lab. Leave it to that old guy to give me the wrong number. Sorry." he went to hang up

"Wait!" Mrs. Ketchum stopped him. Maybe I can't help my little boy but I can help this one. "This is his lab what do you need. I'm Delilah."

"Troubleasha, I was hoping he might have a sleeping bag I could barrow I don't have one."

"Shouldn't you call your Parents." The gentle women asked

Troubleasha looked down "My Mom died a few years ago." the Girl dressed as a boy sighed

"Oh I have one from my sun I'll send it as soon as possible." she said t as a fact

"You don't…" To Late she shut the compute off when Delilah Ketchum was set on something she was going to do it.

Mrs. Ketchum "Mr. Mime we've got some sorting to do!"

Sorry i had to have Mrs. Ketchum get involved in Troubleasha's Adventure. Um i hope you like sorry it's sort of slow now, i just need you to meet the charecters. Please Review


	4. Finally the Battle begins?

Paste your docu

"Really she was a girl!" Snatch yelled, as they started there walk to Pokémon center.

Troubleasha "Shut up about that already. It's been like three days." she sighed annoyed

The three of them had been staying in the Pokémon Center for 2 days now and where getting into the swing.

Tech looked at Nurse Joy and started scribbling down in a hand sized book.

Troubleasha leaned on a couch "Do we even want to know?"

Tech "My babe book." he smirked

Troubleasha "I'm the only girl you'll ever be able to say that to because others would slap you." she pointed out.

Snatch, latterly snatched the book away "Let's see Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, Nurse Jenny, Officer Jenny, Jessie, and Troubleasha." he read the names off, both kids looked at Tech when reading the last name.

Tech "What you're a girl."

Nurse Joy "Oh good you three are back I have your Pokémon ready." He handed the Three the Pokémon, Tech looked at the women dreamily. Snatch hit him in the stomach, snapping him out of the daze.

Troubleasha "Hey can I ask you a question have you ever seen this Pokémon?" She handed the women a sketch of the Rainbow winged Pokémon.

Nurse Joy "Of course it's one of the Legendary's." she said typing into the computer.

"Legendary?" All three squeaked

Nurse "Yes Legend as in rare."

Tech "but we…"

Snatch jabbed him in the stomach "But We have to go."

Joy "wait Troubleasha isn't it? This came for you." she handed the small girl a sleeping bag and letter.

Troubleasha "Thanks?" she took it puzzled as Snatch, snatched the letter.

Snatch "Here's a Sleeping bag I hope you make use of it. You'd make your mother Proud." He read "Delilah and Professor Oak." He looked up "Why's there tear stains?"

Troubleasha "Like I know, this lady was nuts. She just sent me it."

Tech "Your mom?"

Troubleasha "Dead." she answered

Snatch "Am I the only one who thinks it's weird that today's been so quiet."

"Aw It's team rocket protect the Pokémon!" The heard a scream in the distance.

Tech "Specking of trouble."

The three turned around and ran back into the Pokémon center.

They hide behind the couch as Meowth put a bunch of Poke balls in a sack.

"Khu, can you hit Meowth 's hand making him dropping the bag."

Troubleasha "Me and Tech will be ready to take down Jessie and James."

Tech "Stay in contact." he whispered as the two crawled away.

Khu did the attack missing. Meowth look it's one of those twerps.

Jessie "But where's the other one…aw." Troubleasha tackled her to the ground.

James "Oh no Jessie…Ah. "Tech tackled him.

"Jessie I'm scared they're multiplying!" James yelled/cried as Snatch tackled him

Jessie "I know what you mean!" She yelled as Nurse joy helped tackle Jessie

Meowth "These Pikachu's are out for blood!" he yelled as the two Rat like Pokémon took turns shocking him.

Soon escaping but not with the Pokémon, but can Team Rocket run.

Nurse Joy "Oh thank you so much." She thanked the hero's kissing Tech's check as he turned a deep red.

Snatch rolled his eyes "Hey you know where A gym is?"

Nurse Joy "Which one."

Troubleasha looked at the pen on her hands "Um…Putter city."

Nurse "Of course down the street." she smiled brightly

Snatch "How'd we miss that?"

Tech "Who cares you two get to get a badge." he said happily

Snatch and Tech ran out dragging little Troubleasha with them.

Troubleasha "Wait shouldn't we…ow."

The three ran into the gym's front door.

Troubleasha "Why don't we first figure out what Pokémon we'd like to use."

Snatch "Well this is Rock so I'll us Khu and Joy my Squirtle."

Troubleasha "I'll us Papa and Pichu."

Tech "Okay you can do it."

The three walked in quietly to find a silent gym.

Troubleasha "Okay something's wrong gyms are never this quiet, trust me I should know."

Snatch "I know something wrong."

Tech "Should we split up?"

Troubleasha "Not in an unfamiliar surroundings. We probly should stick together."

Suddenly with a flick of the lights, a man with squinted eyes in his 30. Brown cargo pants, a brown cape and red shirt.

The two boys clung to the smaller girl. the only thing that showed she was surprised was her widened eyes.

The man laughed "Silly boys."

Troubleasha snapped out of it and shock the two bys off "Hey we're not cute, we're here for a battle."

Snatch "Ya!"

Tech "Are you sure I think we're pretty cute." he stopped when he saw the glaring pair. "I mean we're not cute."

tech who looked almost Identical to the Gym leaders. Almost like a clone of maybe younger years.

"I'm Brock of Putter City, So let's rock and roll." A giant Snake like Pokémon came out of the ground.  
Snatch grabbed Troubleasha 's arm pulling her back.

Troubleasha "Papa come on out."

Papa came out in a flash of red light. Not very much liking his Poke ball. He looked at the Snake Pokémon happily.

Snatch fiddled with the Poke Ball "Joy come one out." Joy who was more green then blue came out with her fists up.

Brock "Now to introduce my Lovely wife Nurse Joy." he smiled as the nurse from the Center came out smiling.

Tech "Well I didn't see that coming." he took a photo of the scene.

Brock "you'll have to battle the both of us to win this." he help up the badge.

Troubleasha "We'll then get ready to Loose."

Now for the battle to start she's finally ready to show why she's here and she's not backing down.

Please Review


	5. We're a team now?

Let's see where we last left are hero's.

The three had finally found there first gym, after foiling the planes of an ever evil team rocket. But only to find out the Leader Brock is a Rock specialist and they also have to defeat his Lovely wife nurse joy.

Are our friends Snatch and Troubleasha really ready for this Battle?

The two teams faced off.

Brock "Onix us bind on Papa."

"Papa dodge and come back with Ice wind." Troubleasha called the attack without hesitation.

Papa's mouth grew a bright blue as the attack hit Onix.

"Joy us tackle on Chancy." Snatched called the attack weekly not totally sure.

Chancy "Mimic."

Chancy hit Joy head on as she flew onto a wall with zip zap eyes.

"Onix go in for another attack!"

"Dodge then use Ice beam!" Troubleasha said the attack paying more attention to Snatches battle then her own.

Again her attack hit dead on. Onix fell out.

Snatch "Khu come out!"

"Papa return Pichu your out now."

Brock "Steel Onix."

Joy "You stay Chancy."

"Pichu us Thunder shock!"

"Khu us double team."

"Chancy us throw out on Khu!" Khu was throw out with on attack.

Brock "Because one of you are out mean's you cannot get the badge."

~~In the woods

Snatch hit his foot against a tree as Troubleasha watched.

Tech "It's not your fault."

Snatch "I'm the reason we lost."

Troubleasha "No you didn't make us loose we lost because I forgot something very impotent. You're a beginner." she said calmly

Snatch "So are you and you probly could have won."

Troubleasha "That's it snap out of it and stop felling sorry for yourself. I wouldn't have one because were." She stopped in the middle "Were a team, one of us lose we both lose. So we're going to win together."

Snatch "Well how are we going to do that?"

Troubleasha smiled evilly.

"No way!" Snatch yelled looking at the giant wheel. "You expect me to move that."

Troubleasha "No I don't expect you to, we are." she smiled getting ready to push the large wheel. The Pokémon joined her. Tech grabbed a spot to "Well we are a team to."

Snatch gave a half smile and locked eyes with Troubleasha getting ready to move the wheel.

Troubleasha "Push!"

Sorry for the town mix up, and sorry if I spelled it wrong in here because i found out while posting this chapter.


	6. We got it, 20 dollars, and Ash?

The two stood facing Brock and Nurse Joy.

Brock "Onix!"

Nurse "Steel Onix!"

Troubleasha "Pichu!"

Snatch "Khu!"

"Onix rock fall!"

The building started shaking violently, suddenly a large piece of Rock started falling above Troubleasha as she froze.

Snatch dove over as they both moved to safety.

Troubleasha "You saved me." she mumbled looking at Snatched wide eyed.

Snatch "Ya I guess so." he smiled

Brock "Are you two alright?"

Troubleasha "We're fine, but you're not going to be. Pichu Thunderbolt!"

"Add your power Khu!" Snatch yelled his attack as the Pokémon combined attacks. Giving off a large blast. Of white Light as both Pokémon one the Leaders side dropped.

Suddenly a Balloon crashed throw the ruff.

"From the Stars and Beyond,"

"The Hero's for the bad guys."

"Best trainers in the world,"

"Going to beat who anyway."

"Jessie"

"James"

The trio looked up.

Snatch "Not again." he mumbled

Nurse Joy screamed loudly "Aw Team rocket save the Pokémon." she ran in circles

Seeing both Pikachu's breathing hard, there trainers recalled them.

"Papa!"

'Joy"

Troubleasha "Papa us Ice Wind!"

Snatch "Water Gun."

With the strong attacks the balloon popped.

Troubleasha "and Pop goes the balloon." she mumbled

Now noticing all there Pokémon tiered.

Troubleasha "I'm not watching my Pokémon get hurt so I pull out."

Snatch "Agreed."

The three quickly left, even without the win. And that was for 2 reasons. One they worked as a team, and two Snatch stole 20 bucks from Brock's wallet.

Troubleasha "Well that was fun." she smiled being a little go lucky. Walking backward to look at her two friends.

"Ya it was Ashy." Snatch smiled at the girl as she suddenly fell back,

"Why you call me that?" She gave a fake smile.

Snatch "It's the end of your name, Ash and so I just called you Ashy." He smiled

Troubleasha let out a breath, as Papa did to.

"Wait!"

The small trio turned around to see Brock chasing after them.

Brock "This is yours you two disserve this badge."

Snatch grabbed the badge holding it to the light.

Brock "And do you know what happen to the 20 in my wallet?" he asked clueless.

Tech "He's on to us Run!" the three ran up the dirt hill.

Let's see last time we left are Hero's they had just earned the Rock badge. Then ran out of the city when Brock mentioned the missing 20. But now who could Brock be Video chatting.

"Three Boy's traveling together with two Pikachu's and an Absol?" A red headed mermaid asked

Brock "Ya I think they're heading toward you next. But Misty these Trainers are different."

Misty "Different?"

Brock "You could almost feel the power glowing off of them."

Misty "Glow?"

Brock "Just be careful I the last trainer I meet like that was HIM. Epically the ringleader…Troubleasha I think he said his name was."

Misty "Don't worry I can handle it. The remind you of Him?" she asked if it was a afterthought.

Brock "Ya, he reminds me of Ash he kind of looks like him to."

Misty "Don't use his name he's nothing, but a trader. He could be dead for all I care." she snapped

Brock "He could be dead for all we know after that night."

Misty "Well good for him." she put her nose up and turn off the computer.

Oh my gosh what's going on, what happen to Ash. Why am i asking you i'm the one righting it :) Hope you liked it.


	7. Flash backs, Ash, and He also knits?

The trio walked throw a forest in the dark.

Troubleasha "Okay how'd it get so dark it's like only 4."

Snatch "Ya it's really weird."

Tech "Right." he turned on a flash light as the narrow beam shined on the path.

~~Up in a bush

Meowth "I don't know Jessie these twerps aren't getting scared."

Jessie "They will and when they do we'll get those two powerful Pikachu s for the boss. He'll be so happy he'll give us a raise.

James "I don't know didn't we try that before with the twerp Ash?"

Jessie "Ya but look what happen we did such a good job the Boss let us wash his car." she smiled

Meowth "I miss those days when the twerp would blast us off." he said as if he was in thought.

Jessie and James turned around and started hitting him with a fan.

~~A Small yelp was heard as the three looked around as A group of three fell at their feet.

Troubleasha "Hey it's Team Annoying." she said sarcastically.

James "Watch the lip boy."

Troubleasha "Whatever annoying." she rolled her eye

James started to cry "Did anyone ever tell you you're mean?"

Troubleasha "Didn't hurt me when my dad said it, doesn't hurt me when you say it." she smiled harshly

Tech "Ya let's just send them off."

Suddenly a large beam sends all of them flying in different directions. Poke balls flying away.

Snatch suddenly sat up "Wow what happen." he asked holding his head. "Oh my gosh!" he shouted as all the memories flooded back.

Troubleasha "Five more minutes dad." Laying still asleep across the field was Troubleasha.

Snatch "Troubleasha wake up Tech's gone!"

Troubleasha "Who cares." she mumbled a sleep

Snatch "Papa's gone!"

Troubleasha jumped up "Oh my gosh we've got to get him back." Her memories flooded back "Oh my Gosh we've got to find Tech." she shook him by the shoulders.

Snatch "No really?" he said it dryly sarcastically

Troubleasha hit him in the head hard.

Tech woke up grabbing his head. He looked around and noticed something he was in a field with James and Meowth and a lot of Pokémon one being Papa.

Tech "Oh no where's Snatch and Troubleasha." He tapped his button. "Sup guys you hear me."

"Tech is that you are you okay?" He recognized the Voice as Troubleasha, he let out a sigh "I'm fine do you know where Snatch is?"

"He's fine we landed in a huge field."

James and Meowth started waking up freaking out.

James "Where's Jessie?"

Meowth "We need to find her."

James "Mech you need to help us." he shock me

Tech "My name is Tech. Don't worry I'm sure she's with Troubleasha and Snatch."

Troubleasha "Sadly your right we'll meet up you go North we'll go South." she said as the groups started walking.

Snatch "No we should get sleep first we have no idea's what we're going to be facing."

Snatch made a fire with the left over stuff in his bag "What to cook?" he mumbled to himself.

Jessie "That twerp cooks?" she whispered to Troubleasha.

Troubleasha "He knits to." she whispered back "Weird right?"

Jessie "Ya, is he a good cook?"

Troubleasha "Some of the best food I've had in a while. But Don't EVER touch his chilly. Or go around him with your wallet on you."

Jessie blinked "You three are worse thief's then us."

Troubleasha laughed "You bet."

Jessie smiled as a bowl of stew was put in front of her. She closed her eyes and started to remember a time before

Brock gave a bowl to each of the three Team Rockets.

Ash was messing around like most ten years old. But if he won this contest he'd be a master.

The Group ate and laughed as Misty hit Ash and Ash growled at her. Everyone from over their adventures was there.

But of course thing changed that day.

A tear drop rolled down Jessie's Check as she opened her eyes to see Troubleasha eating the food like no tomorrow.

The Boy (Really a Girl) reminded her so much of Ash. Almost except like him, except this kid had the personality of someone else. I just can't place the person.

Snatch hit Troubleasha in the arm "Hey Ashy why not breath once in a while." he laughed

I froze "Ashy?" I squeaked

Snatch "A stupid nickname he gave me because the end of my names Ash so he calls me Ashy." she rolled her eyes

That night Jessie fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Before Jessie fell into the darkness of sleep she whispered "Good by Ash."

Jessie's sleep shortly lasted when she woke up she sat up and looked at the two sleeping kids to notice Troubleasha 's hat fell off and Long black hair with green streaks fell out.

She smiled "I should have noticed that." she got up silently and put the hat back on her head.

She silently fell back asleep.

~~Tech glared at the two Rockets and he held his friends Poke balls close as they glared back.

As the two trio's walked in the path they finally meet up and Jessie switched spots with Tech but not before cupping her hands on Troubleasha lifting the bugs off of her. Without her notice.

~~~ I hope you like, i hope you please review :)


	8. Eevee, and Are you Done yet?

Tech "I can't believe you lost your bugs."

Troubleasha "I'm curious how it happen right Papa."

Papa "I can't believe you left me in that Poke ball for so long." he grumbled

Troubleasha "Oh I'm sorry but where was I, oh ya across the forest with a bad guy." she said it so sarcastically it was laughable.

Tech "So what's are nexted move." he stopped as a Eevee jumped into each of their arms.

A man with brown hair ran up to them with Eevee other Eevee s on leashes. He stopped in front of them and smiled "We'll hello I'm Mike an Eevee specialist."

The Eevee in Troubleasha arms purred "Hi I'm Moon." she purred

The one in Snatch's arm "Star."

The one in Tech "Sun."

Mike "Well I'll be taking these little ones." he tried to grab Moon as she hissed. "I don't get it those three don't take to anyone but you."

Snatch "He has that affect on most Pokémon!" he laughed

Tech "Ya you could say he specks there language." he joined in laughing.

Snatch "How about this one he can almost ready there mind." they fell over laughing.

Troubleasha "And we're ignoring them." she sighed "I'm Troubleasha, that's Twilit Dum and Twilit Dumber."

Mike "Maybe you could help, please I need help." he begged

Moon "I want a Fire stone."

Star "I want a Water stone."

Sun "I want a Thunder stone." they all cheered

Troubleasha "They want to." She was stopped when smoke surrounded them. "I swear Team rocket you start with that motto and my Pokémon 's hits will be the least of your problem!"

Snatch and Tech shared a look taking a step away from Troubleasha.

Snatch "Ashy?"

Troubleasha glared at him almost red. Moon jumped from her arms in a ready to battle stance.

Troubleasha "I don't know if you know this move but Tackle there balloon."

Snatch "Star help out Moon." his Eevee jumped from his arms.

Tech "Sun you help out to."

The Balloon flew off.

James "But we didn't get to even say a word." he whined as they flew off.

Jessie "Oh shut up."

Mike smiled "You know what you three remind me of three trainers I used to know. Those three's Eevee s took to you why don't you take them?"

Troubleasha "How about it Moon want to go on an adventure?" She asked holding out a fire stone. As the other two help out the respective stones to the Pokémon across from them.

Moon jumped into Troubleasha 's arms with the fire stone in his mouth as he evolved into a Fire Evolution. The other two Eevee s fallowing.

The three making three new friends to add onto the adventure.

~~ With Team Rocket

Meowth "Hey last time we were here we tried to steal those Evolution stones."

James "Oh ya we got blasted off then to."

~~~ Just a little fun chapter. Please R&R :)


	9. What i've been waiting for?

The three walked into the Pokémon center and fell to the floor.

Troubleasha "How long did it take us to get here for that stupid water badge."

Snatch "8 days." he said almost asleep on the floors.

Tech's eyes turned into hearts when a Nurse Joy walked by. After Giving there Pokémon to Nurse Joy. Snatch and Troubleasha decided on a walk, after Tech told them multiple times he was going to watch Nurse Joy Help the Pokémon.

On their walk~~

Troubleasha "So why didn't you call your parents yet?"

Snatch "I will after I get a few more badges. My dad thinks I should us my time more wisely, doing something that's not battling. What about you?"

Troubleasha "Before my mom died she was big on contest. I heard she won one or two." she smiled lightly walking "She was cool."

Snatch "Why you take up battling? Most with that gift hate Battling."

Troubleasha "We'll…I just was always around strong Pokémon, at sometimes they where family. I remember my Family's Charazard used to take me flying like I was on an airplane." she laughed

Snatch "So where is your dad?"

Troubleasha flinched "Oh no." she mumbled. Right then a Women with Red hair bumped into them.

Snatch "Hey watch it!"

She kept running

Troubleasha "Hey we're talking to you." They started running after her.

They ran to a large building. They walked in with all the lights off.

Snatch and Troubleasha walked in. Snatch grabbed a small pen light. "Should we split?"

Troubleasha "No not without are Pokémon. But I have a feeling this is a game to someone."

Snatch "Some game." he mumbled

Suddenly all the lights turned on and the two trainers jumped falling into a pool.

Troubleasha quickly grabbed onto anything with seemed to be Snatch, as they came to the suffice they both started coughing.

Surrounding them where 4 women and 1 guy with brown hair. All Pokémon ready to attack. They both gulped.

~~Pokémon Center.

Papa laid on the rug stretched out happily. Suddenly he felt something was wrong. He could tell Troubleasha was hurt.

He Quickly got up as the other Pokémon followed out of Curiosity as he ran down the streets at light speed.

Misty looked at the two as, Two Pikachu's, An Absol, A Fire and Water Eevee, and War Turtle. Ran in.

Troubleasha "Papa help!" he cried

The Absol jumped into the water and pulled the boy out. The Water Eevee following to help the other Boy.

Snatch "Thanks Joy." he coughed up some water.

Troubleasha "Are you people crazy!" They all blinked at him a few times.

Misty "Oh sorry, Hi I'm Misty the Gym leader, this is my husband Gary, and my sister the Fantastic Sisters."

Snatch "More like Crazy sisters, we could have hurt are self's."

Troubleasha "I'm Troubleasha, and the other ones Snatch. We were planning on asking for a battle tomorrow, but we're here anyways." she said snappily "How's a three on three?"

Gary "No we don't battle just anyone…"

Troubleasha "Or we could go to Snap's dad whose the Police chief and tell him about this." she smiled evilly.

Gary "So a battle?"

Misty "Where you from?" She grabbed Troubleasha 's Poke Dex. Her eyes widened "Your From PALLET?"

Troubleasha "Ya Professor Oak sent me out." she shrugged "Can we battle now, I want to bet you." she growled.

Those two where people she'd been waiting to battle, She's just happy it came sooner than later.

Snatch looked at her knowing something was wrong "Troubleasha you cool?"

She smiled "These are just the people I've been waiting to battle." she whispered back.

Snatch smiled "Khu!"

Troubleasha "Pika!"

Snatch "Now together Thunder Bolt!"

Troubleasha "On the water."

Misty "Oh no, there's like 20 water types in there."

The attack knocked out all 20.

Troubleasha "That was for your dad." she whispered under her breath whipping a tear quickly.

Misty "We'll here's the water Badge." she gridded her teeth.

Troubleasha smiled grabbing it and smiled at Snatch holding it up to the light.

Troubleasha "And we got the Water badge!" she gave a peace sign.

Snatch "Somethings missing where's Team Rocket?"

Right then the wall of the gym crashed down...


	10. I have no idea why i added this?

Someone crashed throw the wall.

Misty turned around "It's Team rocket they're back." she said surprised

Jessie "We'll look James that twerp grow up. But we're here for those twerps."

Fallowing her finger they saw Troubleasha and Snatch.

"Papa." she yawned, Papa used ice wind sending them off without another word.

Tech ran in he slipped on a spot of water and fell into the pool.

Troubleasha and Snatch bent their heads down.

Gary "Is he with you?"

Snatch 'Sadly yes he is with us."

Tech finally got out of the pool as his hearts as he noticed the different girls. Snatched sighed shaking his head and pushed him back in "So that Badge?"

extremely short? Yes, Why? I don't know. My best, No. And thanks for the a some reviews.


	11. Frozen, Freak, and Tell them?

After Troubleasha was sure both boys where a sleep. Troubleasha went to the small pound behind their camp site. Papa following closely behind.

Troubleasha sighed putting her bare feet onto the water surface as the water froze over. As the water turned her hair turned an icy white with light blue streaks.

"I'm lucky they haven't noticed." she whispered to the Pokémon.

Papa "Maybe it's time you tell them."

Troubleasha stood on the water "Tell them what that I'm a freak. I have ice in my veins?"

Papa "No that's your special."

Troubleasha "I wish instead of being Special I was just normal." she sighed leaning on a tree "Would have made things a lot easier."

Papa "I'm not normal." he reminded

Troubleasha "You didn't have to push everyone away throw out your childhood. Then have your only friend disrepair without a trace. My names right I'm nothing but Trouble." she sighed stepping onto the grass as the water unfrozen and her appearance went back to normal.

She opened her locker "To our Beloved Perma Frost."

The faces of a man and women shinning back at her.

She walked back to the camp site

Now I question I need answered, Would you like me to add another boy character? He would be an old friend of Troubleasha, and possibly a love interest or should I keep the three like they are and Troubleasha and Snatches weird Love and hate relation ship?


	12. The beginning of the end?

To say he was nerves was an understatement . One Pokémon left, but where was it she was suppose to drop it…

A Poke Ball Dropped on his head. Above him was a beautiful girl with long black hair and Bright Blue eyes. She gave a big smile "Good luck!" she smiled

Of course he won, finally he'd won.

Lovely girl who dropped the Poke ball ran up to him and hugged him. He spun her around.

"I did it!" he smiled

Lovely "Was there ever any doubt?" she smiled kissing his check.

Later that night Lovely waved off. Walking down the path.

Gary "You don't go skills Ash!" he yelled after a heated argument.

Ash "And you're a Jerk!" he turned and walked out the door. To never be seen again.

~~This will be very important at one point. I still need votes to. Thanks


	13. Tech's new girl friend?

Last time we left are friends they were making their way to their nexted gym.

The three walk up a hill of what looked like a widow's peak.

Snatch looked up to see the carving of the girl wink at him. He's eyes widened as he rubbed his eyes. In this time Tech looked up and the girl winked at him.

His eyes turned to hearts and he smiled almost like he was in a trance.

Troubleasha watched her two partners confused "Um you two okay?"

Snatch "I think I've lost it."

Troubleasha "You lost it a while ago." she mumbled "And you?" she turned to Tech.

Tech smiled dumbly "I'm in Love." he smiled

Troubleasha just shook her head 'I think you two need to get out of this heat."

Snatch nodded. Pulling Tech along with them.

Troubleasha and Papa sat on the couch. Troubleasha looked around uneasily.

"Papa is it just me or do you sense something I don't know odd." The girl asked her Absol.

Papa "I sense danger we'd better leave."

The girl nodded, She found Snatch on the phone. She waited a moment as he hung up.

"We've got to go." she whispered

Snatch didn't fight but fallowed.

After a hour of searching the couldn't find Tech.

Troubleasha sat down "We've got to find him

Suddenly they saw Jessie and Meowth.

Jessie "You don't think James could be talking to that statue again."

Troubleasha "This statue of a girl?"

The Rockets Jumped

Meowth "Ya but we found out years ago it's really…"

Troubleasha "A Ghastly?"

Jessie "How'd you know?"

Troubleasha "I read about it." she shrugged "You bring us there?"

Snatch paled "I wasn't losing it then, I saw a fire on that cliff."

Troubleasha "I've said it once already you lost it a while ago."

Snatch stopped looking worried and Glared at The smug looking Troubleasha.

The Four pushed on the door but it wasn't opening.

Troubleasha "Hey Papa we could us a ice wind!"

The Doors opened as James and Tech sat on the grounded. They snapped out of it.

Troubleasha "Papa us Ice Wind!"

The Pokémon on the receiving side of the attack dodged.

Troubleasha smiled "Cool move, hey you don't by chance want to start a journey do you?"

The Gas Pokémon "No one wants little old Ghost." he frowned

Troubleasha smiled "We'll call me no one. Poke Ball go."

The red light engulfed Ghost.

The three walked throw the forest.

Tech "Will we ever have a normal day?"

Troubleasha "Nope."

Papa "Since when have you three been normal?"

"True that." all three mumble

~~Please Review


	14. Ash Ketchum?

~~All you have to know is. Tech, Troubleasha, and Snatch became best friends. They got 8 badges. They meet everyone Ash did.

Troubleasha smiled looking at their 8 badges. They got them a week before the tournament, which they just arrived at.

Troubleasha "I can't believe it."

Snatch "I know."

They were standing in the auditorium where they got introduced to the people.

Suddenly a blimp crashed throw the wall.

"Prepare for trouble"

"Make that double"

"If you think we're team Rocket your wrong."

"Because we're the bandits."

"Piper." A women with long blond hair smiled

"Kimmy"

"Now give us the twerp." she pointed to Troubleasha.

Troubleasha quickly made a dash for the closest door.

Kimmy "Oh no you don't" he hit a button as a giant robotic arm grabbed her.

Snatch "Ashy!" He grabbed her arm pulling her back.

Tech "Hold on to her!" he yelled from his seat with everyone who meet Ash Ketchum who also meet Troubleasha. Everyone from every region.

Troubleasha "Who'd you losers even find me?"

Kimmy "Honey it's not hard to put the pieces together."

Troubleasha glared as Snatch was pushed and Troubleasha was pulled into the blimp.

"Papa Ice Wind!"

Papa did the attack.

Kimmy let out a Charazard "Flame thrower!"

The Flame Thrower sent Papa flying back knocked out. Troubleasha paled slightly.

Piper "Scared yet?"

Troubleasha snapped out of it "Not a chance." She took off her Poke ball necklace. She clicked the pendent as it turned into a real Poke Ball "Now Charazard Protect!"

The Giant Pokémon came out and eminently took a fighting stance.

Troubleasha ran over to her hurt Pokémon "Papa wake up."

The Pokémon stayed motionless, but slowly opened its eyes.

Suddenly the blimp turned and Troubleasha slip out and just grabbed the edge of the Blimp.

"Aw!" she yelled as her hat fell off.

Everyone went dead silent as her long raven black hair fell.

Snatch "uh, Troubleasha your hat fell off." he said worried

Troubleasha "I'm a little too busy to worry about that at this moment."

"Pikachu, Bolt tackle."

A deep voice that sent chills up Troubleasha 's spine, in her surprise she almost let go of her hold.

A Pikachu with wrinkles on the side of its eyes. Jumped off of the Bird Pokémon. On the Bird Pokémon was ASH KETCHUM.

Mr. Ketchum "Ash!" she squealed in surprise.

Papa pulled Troubleasha back up onto the blimp.

Papa "Your…"

Troubleasha "I know." she gulped

A Rope fell on The small girls head. She looked up to see Jessie and James.

Jessie "Come on up Troubleasha, I have a feeling that's going to be blasting off soon."

Troubleasha nodded returning her Pokémon and grabbing the rope.

As the 3 landed on the ground they watched with everyone else.

Suddenly they blast off. As Ash reached the ground Troubleasha tried to make a run for it.

Snatch "What's wrong the people you've been running from are gone?" he asked grabbing her arm stopping.

"Ashley Angle Ketchum!" Ash yelled

Troubleasha sighed "They weren't who I was running from."

"Ashley…"

Troubleasha "Before we start on a scale of one to ten how much trouble am I in?"

"500."

Troubleasha flinched "We'll…Sorry Daddy." she mumbled as everyone fell silent.

Ash "Why not start from the beginning, and stop with the fake voice."

Troubleasha sighed "We'll, I kind of started a Pokémon journey." Her accent was from the Ever Glades.(Kind of like a British one)

Ash rolled his eyes "No really."

Troubleasha gave a half smile "Okay I'll start from the last time we saw each other." She took a deep breath.

"The night you left I went into the Pokémon Room and took Charazard incase I needed protection. Then I switched all my bags out for what I'd need here. I looked up who first sent you out on your journey.

With all the names and everything I thought I needed when Mr. Colon dropped me off at the train station instead of going off to Mirror Hills I took a train then a boat to Pallet town.

I hacked into your email and said that you want me to have all my classes online instead of on compass. So you'd think I was there and they thought I was at home in the Ever Glades. Then I made a program that sent preloaded papers to the school I already wrote.

Then I knew my accent was totally a giveaway so I learnt to talk like people from these regions. I made sure that No one know who I really was and decided to go by my nickname until now. I also pretended to be a boy." She finished "Did I mention I'm really sorry."

Ash looked puzzled for a minute, he turned to Papa "And you let her do all this."

Papa nodded brushing his hand against Troubleasha 's hand.

Ash "I told you to keep her out of trouble and to protect her."

Troubleasha "But Daddy I'm fine." she pointed out.

Ash "but what if I wasn't here. Team Jacket could have taken you. Troubleasha have you even been taking you median. Let me ask how many times did you pass out."

Troubleasha looked down "15." she mumbled

Ash "We'll I'm glad they weren't some of your bad ones what usual happens then?"

Troubleasha looked up not meeting his eyes "Worst possibility I stop breathing and." she stopped not wanting to finish.

Ash "You could Die." he finished

Troubleasha "It's a possibility if I push my energy or I go into water."

Ash nodded "Now Come on we're bringing you to a doctor to make sure nothing's wrong."

Troubleasha nodded slowly, she turned to Snatch "I'm really sorry dud."

Professor. Oak stood in shock "I knew he…she reminded me of Ash but His daughter."

Misty "I wonder what ever happen in his life after the fight."

Tech "You'll get a chance Troubleasha told us they'd be coming back to pack her stuff."

The sun just sent when Troubleasha walked back in as she took some capsules.

Snatch handed her a water "Is he letting you compete"

Troubleasha took a quick drink as Everyone she and her father ever meet on their journeys crowded.

"I don't think so. He's pretty mad. He's talking about taking away my Pokémon for not being responsible. I can't actually blame him at this point I pulled a stupid stunt that could have killed me." she shuddered

Tech "Why'd you do it?"

Troubleasha "Tech it's a long story I'll tell you when I find out the end. I got to go pack my stuff, dad says we're heading back to the Everglades tomorrow." She started toward her room.

Well now you know Troubleasha's secret. Will she be able to compet? Sorry how i kind of skipped her but I just really wanted to get to Meeting Ash.

Thanks PLEASE Review


End file.
